L'histoire Cho-2
by Indocile
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, Harry et Cho ont eu une histoire. Finalement Harry s'est marié avec la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais ce que JKR ne vous a pas raconté c'est qu'en fait Cho, c'est une pétasse. (Ps : désolée pour le jeu de mots pourri chaude Cho-2)


Bonjour à vous tous et à vous toutes.  
Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire et honte à moi je n'ai toujours pas fini "**La ballade des défunts**".  
Ne m'en veuillez pas svp. J'ai juste voulu adapter une histoire racontée à **Angie450** et **Daphnis23** en fanfiction. Et oui elles sont encore là ces deux là :p Je publie sans lecture de leur part cette fois car je voulais de l'inédit même pour elles sur ce morceau de vie.  
Voici dès à présent le programme des festivités :

Chapitre I - Qui sommes nous ?  
Chapitre II - Nos passés  
Chapitre III - Ses conneries  
Chapitre IV - La solution  
Chapitre V - Adieux et à jamais

Seul le chapitre I est écrit pour l'instant, mais tout est bien préparé dans ma petite tête. Et puis, comme j'ai promis une livraison rapide vous devriez avoir rapidement de mes nouvelles et de celles du chapitre II.

Petite annonce en passant pour ceux qui ont l'imagination fertile et un souci de rédaction, je suis à votre écoute pour quelques ragots à mettre dans "**Rumeurthérapie Poudlardienne**" qui est en cours d'écriture.

* * *

**Chapitre I - Qui sommes nous ?**

Tout le monde le sait, Harry et Cho ont eu une histoire. Finalement Harry s'est marié avec la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais ce que JKR ne vous a pas raconté c'est qu'en fait Cho, c'est une pétasse.

Je vous entends déjà me demander de quel droit est-ce que je parle ainsi de cette pauvre fille… C'est bien simple je suis Ginevra Molly Weasley épouse Potter. Je m'autorise donc par conséquent à vous dévoiler toute la vérité sur l'après-Cho. Il y a péremption à présent, mais je n'en ai jamais parlé et cela me ronge finalement, même si c'est terminé. J'ai presque envie de vous la jouer à la « il était une fois »…

Il était une fois un jeune homme prénommé Harry. Il était magnifique et intelligent, il était volontaire et courageux, il était rusé et perspicace. Même si la vie n'avait pas été douce avec lui, il était toujours prêt à aider son prochain et plus encore ceux qui étaient intervenu de manière positive dans sa vie. Toute sa vie durant il avait eu le don de toujours attirer les ennuis. Mais son plus gros problème était qu'il ne savait pas dire « non » lorsqu'on lui demandait de l'aide, même après une crasse. Il ne savait pas en vouloir à certaines personnes même si ces mêmes personnes agissaient de manière douteuse, même à son encontre. Il ne savait pas en vouloir à ceux qui l'avaient aidé.

Il était une fois une jeune fille asiatique prénommée cho. Elle était un peu simple malgré son admission à Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas l'intelligence qui lui faisait défaut lorsque l'on parle de simple. C'était d'une naïveté hors du commun dont il était question. Elle pensait par exemple que si deux personnes se tiennent par la main le temps d'un trajet entre deux salles de classe elles sont forcément en couple. À aucun moment elle n'aurait pensait que l'une aidait l'autre. Même si elle ne quitta pas Cédric pour Harry, ce fut un peu du pareil au même, la touche tragique en plus. Son principal problème était le mensonge compulsif.

Il était une fois une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu prénommée Ginny. Elle était pétillante, elle avait du caractère et du répondant. Elle était romantique et amoureuse. Elle avait un côté un peu naïf qui faisait qu'elle voulait toujours croire en l'avenir, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle voulait faire confiance et c'était là son principal problème.

Il était une fois un moldu prénommé Matt. Il découvrit le monde magique par sa relation avec une sorcière après les études de celle-ci. Il n'avait aucun jugement sur ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, la sorcière dont il tomba amoureux n'était pas aussi honnête qu'il aurait voulu le croire.

Il était une fois un couple. Ils étaient avec le splendide Harry. Ils étaient amis avec l'asiatique Cho. Ils devinrent amis avec la rousse Ginny. Ils devinrent amis avec le moldu Matt. Ils s'appelaient Neville et Hannah.

Cette histoire vous dit quelque chose ?  
Et si je vous la racontais à ma manière ? Je vais vous expliquer ce que j'ai véritablement vécu...


End file.
